baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Hong-Chih Kuo
Hong-Chih Kuo (Chinese: 郭泓志; pinyin: Guō Hóngzhì; Wade–Giles: Kuo1 Hung2 Chih4; born July 23, 1981 in Tainan, Taiwan) is a Major League Baseball pitcher with the Los Angeles Dodgers. When Kuo made his debut in 2005, he became the fourth MLB player from Taiwan (after Chin-Feng Chen, Chin-hui Tsao, and Chien-Ming Wang). Kuo pitched for Taiwan in the Asian Games and in the inaugural World Baseball Classic, allowing three earned runs in two games. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=1 edit Los Angeles Dodgers Kuo was signed as a free agent by the Dodgers on June 19, 1999 for a bonus of 1.25 million dollars [1], but elbow problems prevented him from participating with the team. He underwent two Tommy John surgeries in 2000 and 2003, respectively.[1] It wasn't until 2005 that Kuo was able to pitch again on a consistent basis. That year, he pitched 11 games for the Vero Beach Dodgers and 17 games for the Jacksonville Suns before coming out of the bullpen for his Major League debut on September 2, 2005 against the Colorado Rockies. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=2 edit 2006 season Kuo started the 2006 season as a relief pitcher. After giving up eight earned runs on 15 walks in only 13 innings pitched in April, he was sent down to the Dodger's AAA affiliate in Las Vegas. That May and June in AAA he posted a 3.75 ERA in Las Vegas in 12 innings, striking out 18, but walking eight. He was called up by the Dodgers in June. Over June and July 2006, Kuo had a miserable 5.74 ERA in 14.1 IP. Back in Las Vegas for most of July, the Dodgers decided to start Kuo rather than have him work out of the bullpen, hoping that the increased innings would give him a chance to improve his control, and that ample rest between appearances would protect his fragile elbow. His ERA in July was 5.19, with 17 Ks and eight BB in 17.1 IP. However, in his last start of the month, he had his longest appearance in several years, pitching five shutout innings. Kuo built upon that with a 1.14 ERA in five August starts, striking out 28 in 23.2 innings. On September 8, 2006, Kuo made his first start in the major leagues after more than 30 relief appearances. In his debut, he tossed six shutout innings and lead the Dodgers to a 5–0 victory over the New York Mets. His next three starts were largely successful, and Kuo ended the season with a 2.59 ERA as a starter. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=3 edit 2007 season A spring training injury kept Kuo from starting the 2007 season in the Dodgers' rotation, but he eventually reclaimed his starting pitcher role. On June 12, 2007, Kuo hit a 412-foot home run and became the first Taiwanese player to hit a home run in MLB.[2] The Dodgers won 4 – 1 in that game. Kuo picked up his first win of the season with that game. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=4 edit 2008 season Kuo started the season competing with Esteban Loaiza for the fifth starter spot in the Dodgers rotation. Off-season elbow surgery raised doubts about his endurance, so Kuo was made a long-reliever by manager Joe Torre. He has excelled in that role as well as serving in middle relief and set-up. A particular pitching performance of note came against the New York Mets on May 6. Kuo came in during the fourth inning in relief of Hiroki Kuroda, and pitched 3⅔ scoreless innings without giving up a hit, striking out 8 of the 12 batters he faced, and securing his second victory of the year. Kuo recorded his first career save on August 14 against the Phillies when he pitched two scoreless innings without allowing a hit. Kuo finished the 2008 season with a 5–3 record, appeared in 42 games, three games as a starter and 39 games in relief, and accumulated an overall ERA of 2.14 with 96 strikeouts in 80 innings. Kuo led all National League relievers with an ERA of 1.69. In his 39 relief appearances, he allowed only 49 hits in 69⅓ innings, striking out 86 batters, while limiting the opposition to a .204 average. A tricep injury forced him to miss the last 15 games of the regular season, but he recovered in time for the National League Championship series and was activated on October 9. He appeared in three games during the Championship series, logging three innings, allowing two hits and one earned run, while striking out three. Kuo was named the 2008 Setup Man of the Year, voted by the fans on MLB.com as part of the website's This Year in Baseball Awards.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=5 edit 2009 season Kuo began the 2009 season in the Dodgers bullpen but injured his elbow and was placed on the disabled list on May 2. He did not rejoin the team until July 27 but returned to form and pitched in 35 games for the Dodgers bullpen, ending with an ERA of 3.00. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=6 edit 2010 season Kuo had an outstanding first half pitching in middle relief, breaking the record giving 0 hits for 36 consecutive left bats. The performance earned him a spot in the 2010 Major League Baseball All-Star Game as a replacement for Jason Heyward, thus becoming the first Taiwanese-born player to be so honored. In the second half of the season Kuo replaced Jonathan Broxton as the Dodgers closer after Broxton struggled in the role. On October 3, 2010, Kuo pitched a scoreless 9th inning against the Arizona Diamondbacks at Dodger Stadium, earning his 12th save of the season while setting a new Dodgers franchise record finishing the season with an ERA of 1.20, the record for minimum of 50 innings pitched. Eric Gagne held the previous record at 1.202.[4] Kuo finished the 2010 season with a 3–2 record, led all Major League relievers with a 1.20 ERA. In 56 appearances out of the bullpen, he pitched 60.0 innings, struck out 73 walking just 18 (4.05 Strikeout to walk ratio) while converting 12 saves in 13 chances. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=7 edit 2011 season Following an impressive 2010 campaign, Kuo was throwing with about 50 or 60 percent effort during the offseason without stopping at the behest of the Dogers medical staff. As Kuo typically experiences elbow problems during spring training each year, it was suggested that the offseason throwing exercises would help him avoid the disabled list in the start of the season.[5] However, Kuo struggled early on. He spent some time on the DL with a back strain and in nine games he had a 11.57 ERA. On May 11, the Dodgers put him back on the disabled list with what they termed an "anxiety disorder." Manager Don Mattingly said he did not know when Kuo would be able to pitch again.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hong-Chih_Kuo&action=edit&section=8 edit Pitching Style Despite the four surgeries on his elbow, Kuo can still hit 93–95 mph with his four-seam fastball while occasionally reaching 98 mph with excellent late movement. He throws a sharp slider ranging in 86–88 mph,occasionally a curveball, and a changeup. For a power pitcher, Kuo is quick to the plate. His velocity and pitch execution makes him difficult to hit. Also, he does not surrender many home runs. Kuo's command has steadily improved, and he has maintained an excellent strikeout to walk ratio (4.05 in 2010). Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Taiwanese baseball players